goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Duncan
Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan is the fifth and youngest child of Bob and Amy Duncan. He was revealed to have been conceived prior to the events of Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! he was born in the episode "Special Delivery", 8 days overdue and in an ice-cream truck. He was born on the same day as older sister Charlie. He was named by older brother Gabe. It was the name that won a poll held on disneychannel.com that began soon after the debut of the episode. Over 26 million viewers voted in the poll, with a choice of 5 boy names and 5 girl names. Prior to the movie, the prospect of a possible fifth child had been dreaded by the family even before Charlie was born. From that point, it had seemed there were extra measures of birth control taken to prevent a fifth child from happening, with various jokes littered about it throughout the series up to the point of the episode. Was portrayed by Jake Cinoa, now Logan Moreau . Trivia * His gender was first revealed in the "Welcome Home" promo that first aired during "Special Delivery" when he was seen being held by his grandmother, Linda Duncan. You can tell because he had a blue blanket. *He was born in an ice cream truck after Bob crashed their new car into the kitchen wall and Teddy's car ran out of gas. *He shares a birthday with his big sister, Charlie. *His name was picked by his big brother, Gabe. *His middle name is "Wan Kenobi" after the Star Wars character Obi-Wan Kenobi. They chose the name because Bob likes the Star Wars films. This was also confirmed by Disney Channel in a press release. *With him being a boy, it appears there is a baby gender pattern. PJ is a boy, first born, Teddy is a girl, second born, Gabe is a boy, third born, Charlie is a girl, fourth born, and Toby is a boy, fifth born. The pattern is Boy/Girl/Boy/Girl/Boy. *He was 8 days overdue. *He was created at Leigh-Allyn Baker's request. Reason being, she got pregnant. *Toby was seen as a present to big sister Charlie, but in the episode "Baby's First Vacation", she didn't want him to come on the family vacation. When Amy told her he was coming along she said "Aw, nuts!" and when they arrived she asked, "Why is Toby here?" *Shares a T name with his older sister Teddy both also ending in Y. *He's the only child of the Duncan family to not be delivered by Dr. Singhand. **The likely reason for this was because Toby wasn't born in a hospital. *Amy said he was 6 weeks (1 month and 1/2) in Baby Steps. *There was rumors that when Toby became a little older he might have brown/black hair like Gabe. Those rumors have been confirmed in All Fall Down. *He was the only baby to be shown in Amy's stomach longer than one episode. *In Charlie is 1!, Amy said that there would not be a 5th Duncan child, but 3 years later, she had Toby. *He and Charlie are the only 2 Duncan kids shown in Amy's stomach. *Sydney, Erica, Mallory, Talia, Jenny, Noah, Jonah, Toby, Bobby Jr., Bo, Candy, and Hotdog were the names that you needed to choose, and it ended with the gender boy and the name Toby. *Toby is closest with his older brother Gabe. Gallery External links *http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/goodluckcharlie/cds/babyvote/ Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Main Characters Category:Babies Category:Males